bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quentin Mensah
Quentin Mensah (クエンティンメンサー,Mensaa Kuentin) or simply referred as Q''' is a young high-spec human who is of noble Quincy heritage. He currently lives at the Natsuhana Inn in Shukumei City and when not attending classes at the city's prestigious University he works for a mysterious employer who task him with protecting the city from threats due the absence of its previous guardian. Although he is classified as an mixed-blood by Echt Quincy elitist, Q comes from a long line of pure-blooded Quincy with his father "tainting" the bloodline by reproducing with his human mother. It should be noted that he and his father's side of the family are the direct descendants of the '''Arbeiter Family, a noble Quincy family of powerful soldiers and skilled blacksmith that forged Quincy artifacts and were at one time slaves to higher echelon families but rose to power during a revolt lead by Q's ancestor and another unnamed Quincy from another family. Appearance Quentin is young man who is said to be surrounded by a warm and heavy aura that is at most time is calm and stationary. He has a seemingly perpetual expression of being nonchalant mixed with a slight smirk. He is a handsome and tall man who stands at 5'11 with a slender yet well-toned figure. Being of african descent Quentin possesses naturally dark skin. He has black hair cut in a Caesar style, dark brown eyes and a small chin beard mostly composed of stubble. Tattooed on the inner-side of his right forearm that reaches from just below his elbow and 4 inches above his wrist is a series of roman numerals surrounded and separated by relatively thick lines that also hold cryptic symbols inside of them. He later reveals that the tattoo is a spell formula that allows him to transmute his entire body so he can use his ability to a even greater extent. In terms of clothing Quentin wears a rather simple set of clothing. He wears a black lightweight jacket. Underneath his jacket he wears a plaid buttondown shirt that mainly consist of forest green with navy blue, maroon and a yellowish brown color. The shirt itself is unbuttoned enough to reveal a coal gray undershirt and a two sets of dog tags. He commonly wears dark denim jeans which he places a silver chain with segmented sections and is connected on the right side of his pair of jeans and the end of the silver chain is his gold and rectangular Quincy cross. On his feet he wears a pair of black low-top converse shoes. On his right wrist he wears a black shamballa bracelet made of obsidian and on his left wrist he wears a black wristband. When in battle or traversing the spiritual world Quentin changes into a maroon hooded long coat with the sleeves rolled upped just below his elbows. The long coat is unbuttoned to revealed a charcoal gray shirt with black light armor on top of it. He wears black with his Quincy cross and chain still worn the right side. On the left side of his pants he has small flag loosely folded in a triangle with his family emblem tucked in his pants. On his face he wears the bottom portion of a standard Vandenreich gas mask and around he wears a shemagh checkered with various shades of gray. Personality and Traits History Equipment Quincy Cross: Quentin's Quincy cross is connected to segmented silver chain that is commonly placed on his on right hip in a loop fashion as the two end of it connect to different parts of his pants. The cross itself it pretty unique in terms of appearance because it is a relatively small rectangular gold charm with a dark obsidian edging and the alchemical symbol for the basic element of fire placed in the center of it. It is later revealed that his Quincy cross is gold because of his family's noble position as the "south" household in the Quincy's reestablished hierarchy. Silver Tubes: Hollow Bait: Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation :Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): Spiritual Awareness Expert Swordsmanship Specialist Hand-to-Hand Combatant Excellent Marksmanship Excellent Intellect *'Multilingual' Remarkable Physical Prowess Schrift Empyrean (最高天; saikou ten) More to come...... *'Hizeme' (火責め; Literally meaning "Torture by Fire") Spirit Weapon Rōyū (老雄; Literally meaning "Aged Hero") Zauberer (German Literally meaning "Sorcerer") Shukuyū (祝融; Literally meaning "Ancient God of Spring") is the name of Quentin's spirit weapon that he usually doesn't summon from his Quincy cross unless necessary. The weapon is beautifully crafted as it made by his father for his coming of age ceremony. It's a elongated daitō with a dark obsidian blade and silver-colored cutting edge. The guard is a semi-dull gold and ornate version of the Bankai-stealing medallion in terms of appearance alone. The hilt is simply black with a frayed red string hanging from the bottom of it. What truly makes it unique is fact that the blade itself appears to have gone through Kintsukuroi (金繕い; Literally meaning "Golden Repair"). Quentin has commented that he broke it in a past event and that the blade's appearance is the result of a makeshift repairing of it. Quincy: Vollständig Seraphim (セラフィム, Serafimu; Literally meaning "Burning One") Relationships Bishop Mensah Takezō Sasaki Quotes Behind the Scenes Trivia *His theme song is Run & Hide by The Bullitts and Jay Electronica. *His full name is Quentin Thelonious Mensah **Part of his name is derived from names of two jazz musicians. (Quentin Jackson and Thelonious Monk) Category:King Cartman Category:Quincy